This invention relates to a container which has means for engaging additional containers so that they may form a single self-supporting assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to battery cell containers which house battery electrodes to form a multi-cell battery when assembled.
While the containers of this invention have many fields of application and may successfully be used to house various objects, they are particularly useful for housing battery electrodes to be assembled into a multi-cell battery. It should be understood, however, that the present invention is not limited to this particular field of application.
The assembly of batteries with multi-cell construction is well known in the art. However, the method of supporting the assembly of cells as a unit has always been dependent upon relatively complex devices. An example of such a device is disclosed in the patent to McBrien, U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,926. The large number of pieces required to hold the cells together lengthens assembly time and adds to the battery weight which cannot be used for storing energy. Besides the inconveniences created by extra space used by the device, it is not easily adaptable to varying numbers of cells. Additionally, it may be desirable to allow a fluid to flow between the cells for cooling or heating. The versatility of an assembly is limited if it is necessary to have hardware positioned in the space between the cells which restricts the flow of a fluid.
Another problem is caused by the known tendency of battery electrodes to swell and expand during use. The container which houses the battery electrodes must provide resistance against the face of the electrodes to prevent the swelling. If the resistance is insufficient, the electrodes may fracture between areas which are restrained and those areas which swell. It is undesirable to have the added weight of heavy walled containers to restrain the swelling. Nor is it feasible to have the containers assembled flush with one another if space between the containers is necessary to allow a fluid to flow.